Untitled
by OfPrecarious
Summary: Just a series of Ben x Mal Drabble. Enjoy
1. One Not A Moment of Privacy!

AN: This is my first Descendants fanfic. I haven't decided if I want it to be a multi chapter or just a series of Drabble! If you have any ideas, be sure to leave them In the review also tweet me rooneyclassic on Twitter with your ideas for future chapters :) You don't mind also, please leave a review letting me know if you like my story, and if I should continue!

—

It was that time again a Summer Holiday at Auradon Prep. Either kids stayed on campus or went away to enjoy what good weather they were getting during the season.

For those who stayed on campus, Auradon provided fun activities lined up throughout the week. Of course the kids had a chance to freelance and check out other parts boarding cities.

Auardon Prep also had a freshman program for those with an interest to attend the Prep school in the fall. The participants would stay for a week to get use to campus life, and learn about the programs, and other things the Prep school had to offer. Everyone has their hands tied with something.

Mal on the other hand was working on a little something different in the art room.

"Mhmm. Ben." She moaned, pulling Ben closer to her.

Ben lifted Mal from under her butt and placed her on the table getting between her legs.

"You're so naughty." She said, between kisses.

She wrapped her leg around his waist. Ben pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She began unbuttoning Ben's shirt as He began sucking on the side of her neck. She breathed a soft moan.

"Ben.." She whinned, as her nails trailed down his chest and circling around to his back.

It wasn't a doubt he was getting turned on by Mal. Everything about her was intoxicating. Ben breathed in her scent of sweet lavender. Mal and Ben have been dating for at least 6 months and the temptation to be alone has been there but with Ben's schedule as king hasn't happened.

"I want you, right now, On this table." Mal demanded, pressing her lips against her lips against his hard.

Ben cupped the side of her face, Mal's fingers were twirled in his sandy brown hair. They were too focused into each other to noticed that the door had opened

"Here at Auradon Prep we love art. Our best artist is Mal..currently she is working on...omg." Arri said, quickly.

Ben pulled away from Mal and turned away to cover his bulge in his pants. Mal climbed off the table with embarrassed. Mal fixed her shirt or at least tried to as quickly as she could.

"Yes! I love Auradon Prep." One guy

shouted.

Arri shooed the guest "Let me show you guys to your dorms for the weeks and gave Mal and Ben a sincere I'm sorry look on her face before shutting the door to the classroom.

"Well it looks you have made a name for yourself." Ben laughed.

"Probably won't be a good thing for our dig-image."

Mal's face turned bright red and kissed Ben's lips. "You should go." She began sketching again quietly.

Evie came in just as Ben was leaving.

"Might want to fix your hair, and your shirt." She advised him laughing.

Evie closed the door and smirked at Mal.

"What have you two been up to?" She pulled up a stool and placed her cheek in her hand intrigued seeing if Mal will spill anything.

"Nothing just drawling you know." Mal nonchalantly replied.

"You know I know when you're lying, M." Evie smirked.

"I don't want to talk about it, nothing happened." Mal replied, she only wished it had.


	2. Purple Haired Vixen

AN: Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for the views! I really appreciate it!

Thank you & Shout-outs:

ChristinAlonzo1, girlmeetsdovely, DEsManofSteel, JerseryBoy32, Rove_Dcatcher, elisatorres06! Thanks guys for being the most AWESOME friend on Twitter and helping me with his fanfiction!

* * *

Afternoons were perfect most of the time students were out enjoying the weather. It was 80 degrees with a wonderful breeze.

Ben and Mal decided to enjoy some alone time inside.

"Mal if you keep on I won't be able to stop," Ben said, smirking feeling himself hardening. Mal was perfectly teasing him by gripping his cock. Mal's lips before Ben's pressed his mouth against hers with as much passion. "That's the point," She said in between his lips.

Ben closed his eyes, feeling the ecstasy of Mal's touch. She unbuckled his pants and pulled his cock out and placed around him. Ben let out a moan putting his hand on the back of her head while her mouth moved back and forth on the shaft. "Mhmm, Mal." He groaned, as she used her hands and massage him.

He lifted her head up not wanting to ejaculate in her mouth. Ben decided it was her turn. He needed to unhook the cups that were trapping her beautiful breast away and cupped them softly before placing her nipple into his mouth.

Mal let out a soft moan twirling her finger through his hair. He moved to the other breast to make sure he came her the same amount of attention before moving slowly down leaving trails of kisses as he went. He kissed her thighs, before taking her clit into her mouth.

Mal took the pillow underneath her head to put over her head moaning softly into it. Ben widened her legs further sticking his finger into her and began fingering her.

"You're such a tease, Benjamin." She moaned, loudly. Mal was like his little his symphony, he played her while she moaned beautiful music to his ears.

Mal arched her body from off the bed as she felt fluid falling from her thigh. Ben smirked with great pride. He held one leg in place as he enjoyed every bit of juices pouring down from her. Mal let out a soft whimper of need.

"Ben.," she moaned, as he lifted his head and looked at her. She pulled him up to her lips and deeply kissed him, their tongue intertwined.

Ben broke away for a second to get a condom out of his bedside drawer. He rolled it down and threw the paper down. Ben positioned himself in between Mal's legs. He slowly pushed himself inside of her.

She placed her nails into his back praying in her mind that the pain would subside soon.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ben asked, sincerely

"No," Mal answered strongly.

Ben held her legs apart, picking his pace, and hitting their skins together.

"Fuck, yes!" Mal bit her lip, looking up at him seductively. She gripped the sheets underneath her like it was nobody's business. Mal loved the inner animal in Ben. She wanted to see that more. She started singing that beautiful music again.

" Fuck!" Mal screamed, whimpering wanting more.

"You like how tight it is?" she asked, Ben

"You want to go deeper inside?" She asked, talking dirty to him looking up at him.

Mal rolled him over so she was on top. She lowered herself on top of him, taking every inch of him. She arched her head back loving the sensation it was making her feel. She began bouncing up down creating an undeniable pace. Ben gripped her hips thrusting up to follow pursuit.

"My sexy little purple haired vixen." He moaned. Mal smacked Ben's from her hips as she started moved her hips up and down without any help from him. Ben placed his hands behind his head enjoying every moment she was giving him.

"Right there, Mal I'm almost there!" He placed his hands on her hips pushing her hips down as hard as he could.

Mal's moans began to get louder the every time she would come down the shaft. Ben held me back of her neck loosely.

The incredible sensation of his cock hitting her cervix ruptured an orgasm. Ben ejaculated into Mal. Letting out a loud beastly groan.

After slowing down, he smiled at Mal passionately kissing her lips before asking for the second round and she didn't deny his offer…

As much as Ben wanted to stay in bed with Mal he had other king duties to do and didn't want to get caught in each other dorms. As they were fixing themselves coming out of the bedroom. Just as Ben had peeked his head out from the bedroom Jay was creeping out from a female's bedroom as well and girl followed behind him.

"Jay, Arri," Mal said, lifting her brow. The young girl was wearing the school's sweatshirt, and her blue cheerleading shorts she often practices in. Jay was in his usual leather.

Ben crossed his arms and arched his brow waiting for an answer from one of them.

"So, I'll see you later, okay?" Arri crossed her arms and looked at Jay before he had smirked to himself and walked the other way while Mal and Ben just gave her a look. Mal pointed her finger at Jay and as a smirk appeared on her lips.

AN: so, what's going on with Arri and Jay? I guess you'll have to find in the next chapter or so? I hope you enjoyed please review if you liked it!


End file.
